Saskue Emo kid
by himeko63
Summary: What the title say


**My first fanfic**

**[I do not own naruto never have never did ]**

* * *

One day saskue got drunk when he had a welcome home party after coming back from they gay snake Orochimaru. After a awhile after that he got into the sake and got very crazy drunk after a while he got so drunk that he stated to sing emo kid all of the rookies stared as he hoped on the table and grabbed the karaoke and begin to sing:

**Dear Diary,**

**Mood- apathetic**

**My life is spiraling downwards**

**I couldn't get enough money to go to the blood red romance**

**and suffocate me dry concert**

**that sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs**

**like stab my heart because I love you,**

**and rip apart my soul,**

**and of course stabbity rip stab, stab.**

**And it doesnt help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either**

**like that guy from that band can do.**

**Somedays...**

**I'm an emo kid**

**non-conforming as can be**

**you'd be non-conforming to if you looked just like me**

**I have paint on my nails and make up on my face**

**I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs**

**'cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag**

**I call it freedom of expression**

**most just call me a fag**

**'cause our dudes look like chicks**

**and our chicks look like dykes**

**'cause emo is one step below transvestite**

**Stop my breathing and slit my throat,**

**I must be emo**

**I don't jump around when I go to shows,**

**I must be emo**

**I'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem**

**the way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween**

**I have no real problems but I like to make believe**

**I stole my sisters mascara and now I'm grounded for a week**

**Sulking, and writing poetry are my hobbies**

**I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing**

**Girls keep breaking up with me**

**it's never any fun**

**they say they already have a pussy-**

**they don't need another one**

**Stop my breathing and slit my throat,**

**I must be emo**

**I don't jump around when I go to shows,**

**I must be emo**

**Dye in my hair and polish on my toes,**

**I must be emo**

**I play guitar and write suicide notes**

**I must be emo**

**My life is just a black abyss; you know it's so dark**

**and it's suffocating me**

**grabbing hold of me and tightening its grip**

**tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans**

**which look great on me by the way**

**When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction**

**hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection**

**I write in my live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses**

**I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes**

**I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth**

**you can read me Catcher in the Rye and watch me jack off**

**I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life**

**if I said I liked girls**

**I'd only be half right**

**I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo,**

**I must be emo**

**Screw X-Box I play old school nintendo,**

**I must be emo**

**I like to whine and hit my parentals**

**I must be emo,**

**Me and my friends all look like clones**

**I must be emo**

**My parents just don't get me you know**

**they think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy**

**well, a couple guys**

**but I mean, its the 2000s.**

**Can't 2, or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay?**

**I mean chicks dig that kind of thing anyways**

**I don't know diary**

**Somtimes I think you're the only one that gets me**

**You're my best friend...**

**I feel like tacos. **

The next day saskue woke up after having finished the emo kid song he passed out. "What happen" he muttered rubbing his head. Don't you remember saskgay replied sakura she was moving from her spot next to naruto. You drank to much sake and started to sing and then passed out she giggled when he saw his eye-brow twitch. "I did no such thing he said "yes you did and hers the proof "she said holding up a video camera .He stared at it until sakura groaned and pulled the tape and showed him the 5min video. "Sakura you will get rid of this and you will burn it . I can't do that and why not well maybe the fact that it all over youtube and the internet

she saw the look of horror on his face and the death amour around him bye screamed as she knocked him out . "Idiot" she said as she ran back to her house to upload the video some more. The next day saskue was pointed at and laugh at everyone had seen the video . A week later he managed to get the tape a week after that saskue quit being a ninja and changed his name and lived the rest of his life by the name of kyo .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it please reviwe**


End file.
